


Supernatural the Musical

by KindleFire21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emily is a character I created, Gabe's Tricks Again, Musical, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindleFire21/pseuds/KindleFire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their stay in Baltimore, Sam, Dean, and Cas face their biggest challenge yet: musical. All of them singing and dancing out of nowhere along with the rest of the citizens. Along with their new member, spunky and zesty Emily Stone, who knows what they'll be singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I thought the 200tj episode was gonna be like. Emily Stone is a character I created because I kinda wanted them to have a girl on their team.

_I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa-oh-oh! I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa-oh-oh!_

"You think she might really shut up if I kill her?" Dean asks his brother.

The guys finally let Emily onto their team. Even though she was sweet and innocent, Sam and Dean weren't getting used to her yet. They were still annoyed by her time of the month mood swings, her sleep talking, and how long she takes in the bathroom.

Emily walks out of the bathroom putting her makeup bag in his backpack. She was a young woman at the age of 25. Emily stood at five foot four with a toned body. Her dark brown curls flowing over her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and olive skin.

"Em, could you not sing every time you're doing something in the bathroom?" Dean asks her.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Emily says. "It makes me happy."

"Well it makes me wanna throw up." Dean taunts her.

"Em, why are you putting on makeup right now?" Sam asks her.

"Because we are going out. All three of us." She smiles.

"And why is that? It's not your birthday or anything, is it?"

"No, Sam." Emily nods her head. "This is my first time going out with my two new friends."

"Oh, I'm touched." Dean puts his hand on his chest.

"Anyways…are we going or not? Don't y'all just wanna go out and have fun? I'm young and I wanna be free!"

"Okay, Em, we'll go." Sam finally gave in. "Just a bar, okay. Not one of those nightclubs where there's foam everywhere and the girls are dancing on top of each other."

"Sam, I would never take y'all there. You guys are like thirty-something. Too old."

Both brothers give her a look. "As long you pay, Shortstop." Dean rolls his eyes.

They were in Baltimore, Maryland. Dean and Sam took Emily to a local bar called Thirsty's. Both were do things Emily would want because they felt sorry for her most of the time.

Growing up as a kid, Emily didn't have a lot of friends and she was raised by her grandparents. Since they are now dead, Emily trusts no one else except the Winchesters and Castiel.

"This is more like it," said Emily. "Either these people think we're badass or think I'm a lesbian hanging out with a bunch of dudes."

"Three Bud Lights, please," Dean orders for them.

Emily turns around and sees an empty stage with a microphone. Next to it was a DJ fiddling with his stereo. "Ooh, karaoke," said Emily. "I'm gonna go sing."

"Wait, what?" Sam asks her. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"I have a bucket list. Singing karaoke in front of people is one of them."

"Em, that's not a good idea." Knowing that Emily is not a good singer, Sam doesn't want her to embarrass herself.

"Oh, come on, it's a free country. I can do what I want, right."

From behind her, Dean interrupts, "Go for it, Emily. You only live once, right."

"That's right. Thanks, Dean." She shrieks and walks towards the stage.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded his brother. "Emily is gonna humiliate herself."

"Yeah, she realizes how bad she is and she'll shut up for the rest of our lives. If that doesn't go as plan, then I'm taping her mouth shut."

"Okay, people," the DJ says into the microphone. "Our first singer tonight is…"

"Emily Stone," Emily says her name.

"Emily Stone," he repeats. "What will you be singing tonight?"

"Knock on Wood by Amii Stewart." She requests.

"Okay, Knock on Wood by Emily Stone." A certain amount of people clap.

Dean pulls out his phone and puts it on video. "What are you doing?" Sam asks his brother.

"Making the memories last," Dean jokes. "At least we'll have something to remember from this moment for little Emmy."

The music starts and the unexpected happens.

_I don't want to lose you, this good thing that I got_

_'Cause if I do, I will surely, surely lose a lot_

_'Cause your love is better than any love I know_

_It's like thunder, lightning, the way you love me is frightening_

_You better knock, knock on wood, baby, baby_

_I'm not superstitious about ya but I can't take no chance_

_You got me spinnin' baby, you know that I'm in a trance_

_'Cause your love is better than any love I know_

_It's like thunder, lightning, the way you love me is frightenin'_

_You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby, baby_

_I better knock, knock, knock on wood_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

_Knock, baby, knock, knock, knock, baby_

_It's no secret about it 'cause with his lovin' touch_

_He sees to it that I get enough_

_Feel his touch all over, you know it means so much_

_It's like thunder, burstin' lightnin', the way you love me is frightenin'_

_You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby, baby_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood (You'd better knock, knock, knock)_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood (Think you'd better knock, knock, knock, knock)_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood (Think you'd better knock)_

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood (Think you'd better knock, knock, knock)_

Finally, the song ended. Everybody in the bar cheers for Emily. Both Sam and Dean were speechless. Earlier Emily sung horribly, but she sang terrifically.

As she walks off stage, the boys were still looking at her. "What do you two morons think?" She asks them.

"How did you do that, Em?" Sam asks them. "You were really…great."

"I don't know. It was weird, but I did it. Drinks are on tonight, guys!" The three friends make a toast and drink their beers.


	2. Good Morning Baltimore

For the rest of the night, Emily, Dean, and Sam had the time of their lives. After having a wild time at Thirsty's, they couldn't remember the rest of the night. Somehow they had gotten back to the hotel room.

In the morning, Emily woke up with no headache or sickness at all. She just got dressed and walked out the room. All of a sudden, she started singing.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Woke up today_

_Feeling the way I always do_

Emily walks through the town waving at people. They all knew that she was singing and they sang along with her.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Hungry for something_

_That I can't eat_

_Then I hear that beat_

_The rhythm of town_

_Starts calling me down_

_It's like a message from_

_High above_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Pulling me out_

_To the smiles and the streets that i love_

People in the streets were also singing in the background.

Emily (& ENSEMBLE) _Good morning Baltimore_

_Every day's like an open door_

_Every night is a fantasy_

_Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Baltimore_

_And some day when i take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Baltimore and me_

_I know every step_

_I know every song_

_I know there's a place where i belong_

_I see all those party lights shining ahead_

_So someone invite me_

_Before i drop dead!_

ENSEMBLE _Before she drops dead!_

Emily (& ENSEMBLE) _So, Oh, Oh Give me a chance_

_'Cause when i start to dance i'm a movie star_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Something inside of me makes me move_

_When i hear the groove_

_My head tells me no_

_But my feet tell me go!_

_It's like a drummer inside my heart_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't make me wait_

_One more moment for my life to start..._

ENSEMBLE _Good morning, good morning_

_Waiting for my life to start_

Emily (& ENSEMBLE) _I love you Baltimore_

_Every day's like an open door_

_Every night is a fantasy_

_Every sound's like a symphony_

_And i promise Baltimore_

_That some day when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me..._

ENSEMBLE _Yes, More Or Less We All Agree_

Emily _Baltimore and me..._

ENSEMBLE _Someday the world_

_Is gonna see_

Emily _Baltimore and me!_

At last it stops. Emily froze in front of the motel they were staying at. Emily runs into the motel room and shouts, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Due to Emily's shouting, both brothers woke up in a fussy mood. "En, what is it?" Sam yawned. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Something is happening." Emily tells him. "I found us a case."

"If a black lady is following you every time it's sunny, Emmy, it's your shadow," Dean scoffs.

"You know what? You can stick your foot in your mouth, Dean! This is an actually case!"

"Now get dressed!" Emily quickly dials a number on her phone. "Cas? Hey, Cas, I-I need your help. There's something wrong with this town. It's like something—Ahh!"

Castiel appears out of nowhere in front of her. "I'm here." He says with an innocent look on his face.

Emily hangs up her phone. "Thank, God."

"Emily, what is it?" Cas asks her.

"I will show all three of you the craziest shit that we will ever see! Hurry up!"

After Sam and Dean got dressed, they drove into town. Once they parked the impala, all four of them got out. "Okay, Emily," said Sam. "What's the case?"

"It's the town." She says.

"Could you be a little bit more specific?"

"I walked outside and started singing, but it was different. I was singing out loud and I could music along with my voice. The people—they were singing with me too! Don't you guys get it?"

All of them stared at her. "You're just talking gibberish, Em." Dean said.

"Okay, I get it. You three are basically an unholy trinity here. You have been through everything. Demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, goblins, shapeshifters, black magic, heaven, hell, purgatory, and even the death himself! But you guys won't believe me when I tell you that people are gonna start singing and dancing out of nowhere!" Emily finally breathes.

After a moment of silence, Dean calmly says, "Nope."

 


	3. Skid Row

Emily walks over to Castiel. "Cas, come on. You know I'm telling the truth, right?"

The angel looks around and says, "I do feel something wrong with this town. I just couldn't put my finger on it."

Suddenly, music starts playing out of thin air. A black lady passing by them starts singing.

_Alarm goes off at seven and you start up-town._

_You put in your eight hours for the powers that have always been_

As they stared horrified at the lady, Castiel joins her on the bus bench

 **Cas:** _sing it child_

 **Lady:** ' _Til it's five-pm..._

Two girls stopped walking and joined Cas as his background singers. He starts down the sidewalk with the girls following him along with his friends.

 **Cas:** _Then you go..." (Downtown)_

_Where the folks are broke. (You go Downtown)_

_Where your life's a joke. (You go Downtown)_

_Where you buy a token. (You go...) Home to Skid Row._

_"Yes you go..." (Downtown)_

_Where the cabs don't stop. (Downtown)_

_Where the food is slop. (Downtown Where the hop-heads flop in the snow... Down on Skid Row. )_

Cas sits down on another bus bench while the two girls start singing

_Uptown you cater to a million jerks._

_Uptown you're messengers and mailroom clerks._

_Eating all your lunches at the hot-dog carts._

_The bosses take your money and they break your hearts._

_And Uptown you cater to a million whores._

_You disinfect terrazzo on their bathroom floors._

_The jobs are really menial you make no bread._

_And then at five-o'clock you head_

Suddenly, Emily starts singing

**Cas:** _"By subway..."_

**Emily:** _Downtown_

_Where the guys are drips. (Downtown)_

_Where they rip your slips. (Downtown)_

_Where relationships are no go._

_Down on Skid Row. (Down on skid row)_

_Down on Skid Row. (Down on skid row)_

_Down on Skid Row. (Down on skid row)_

Emily hangs onto a street light and sings her heart out

_Down on Skid Row. (Down on skid row)_

**Dean:** _Poor, all my life I've always been poor_

He hops onto the stairs of the courthouse while the background dancers say the stairs listening to him

_I keep askin' God what I'm for._

_And he tells me, "Gee, I'm not sure."_

_"Sweep that floor, kid!"_

**Sam:** _Oh! I started life as an orphan,_

_A child of the street, here on Skid Row!_

_He took me in gave me shelter_

_A bed, crust of bread and a job._

_Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob, Which I am... (Oh which I am)_

**Sam:** _So I live (Downtown)_

_That's your home address. Ya live (Downtown)_

_When your life's a mess. Ya live (Downtown)_

_Where depressions' jes' Status Quo. (Down on skid row)_

**Dean:** _Someone show me a way to get outa here,_

_'cause I constantly pray I'll get outa here_

Suddenly, Sam, Dean, Emily, and Cas start singing and walking to the middle of the street along with everyone else

_Please, won't somebody say I'll get outa here_

_Someone tell Lady Luck that I'm stuck here_

_Someone gimme my shot or I'll rot here._

_I'd do I dunno what to get outa skid (Downtown)_

_But a hell of a lot to get outa skid (Downtown)_

_People tell me there's not a way outa skid (Downtown)_

_But believe me I gotta get outa skid ROW!_

Finally, the music stops. A moment passes, everybody starts walking away as if nothing even happened.

Team Free Will looked at each other with their widen eyes and dropped jaws. "Now you believe me," gasped Emily.

"Holy shit," breathed Dean. "Emily, why the hell are we singing and dancing?"

"How the hell should I know?" Emily shrieks. "None of us couldn't even control it."

"It looks like we're the only ones here who have noticed." Sam added. "Look, everybody is just acting like it never happened."

"That's because it was erased from their minds." Cas explains. "I feel some kind of power over this town surrounding it like a dome."

"A dome?" Sam asks. "Cas, can you tell who's controlling it?"

"No, I can't." He answers.

"Okay, well we gotta find out what the hell is going on before we do that again," said Emily.

"For once, I agree with Emily," Dean tells them. "I sure as hell don't wanna be singing and dancing to Annie or any of that West Side Story crap."


	4. Grease Lightning

The four friends head back to their motel room. They were doing their usual thing. Sam was on his computer, Cas was looking through books, Dean was drinking, and Emily was plucking her eyebrows with tweezers.

"Ouch!" Emily reacted to the little pain in her forehead. "Son of a bitch!"

"Is it customary to constantly groom yourself, Emily?" Cas questions her.

"Cas, this is how girls are," she explains to him. "If you had taken a female vessel, you'd be too busy grooming yourself. Unlike you three, I have to get rid of hair in places where hair should not be on a woman's body."

"Like the time you fell asleep with waxing lotion on your lip and got second degree burns?" Dean smirks.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I just told people I had herpes." Emily awkwardly said. "The only person who will actually believe me is my best friend here." She glances over at Cas.

"I'm your best friend?" He tilts his head in confusion.

"Of course, Cas. Don't you read my blog?"

Before Cas could answer, Sam interrupts, "It's okay if you don't, Cas. Dean and I don't read them either."

"So anything at all, Sam?" Dean asked him.

"There is no stories or legends about any people uncontrollably singing or dancing. Anything could be causing this. A witch or…a person with magic."

"Well whatever it is obviously knows us." Emily brought up.

"What do you mean, Em?" Sam asked her.

"Think about it, guys. This witch or warlock knows us. Why else would it erase the memories in everybody else's minds except ours if they didn't know us?"

All three men exchanged looks. Castiel agrees, "Emily does a point. We are the only ones who remember singing."

"So what now?" Dean asks. "We're gonna keep singing in the rain while everybody forgets what happened."

"If so, why are they doing this?" Sam says. "There has to be a reason for all of this."

"Maybe there's a moral of this here." Emily suggested. "You sing and dance…for no apparent reason at all."

"Okay, well just wait until we start singing again." Dean rolls his eyes. "Great."

"Whatever this is…isn't really harmless to anybody," Cas added. "There has been no murders or deaths reported."

"So this is just a prank or something," Sam said. "No killing or dying."

"Is this a case or what?" Emily asked.

"This is by far the weirdest thing ever. I-I don't even know where to start."

"Maybe we should ask the people if they have noticed anything suspicious," Dean suggested. "Come on."

"Awesome!" Emily shrieked. "We're like the dream team here!"

"No dream team, Emmy." Dean tells her.

"Come on, Dean! The four of us are practically the Golden Girls. I'm Sophia, Cas is Rose, you're Blanche, and Sam is Dorothy."

"Why the hell am I Blanche?" Dean asked.

"Don't sass me," Emily warns him.

"Okay, well let's go see if anything is suspicious again."

All of them head out the door and walked towards the Impala. "How old is this car anyways?" Emily comments. "I'm surprised it's still going."

"Em, first of all, it's not an it." Dean tells her. "She is Baby. She has been a part of this family before me and Sam existed."

**Dean:** _Why this car is systematic_

_It's hydromatic_

_It's ultramatic_

_Why it's a grease lightning (Grease lightning)_

Dean throws off his jacket and starts singing.

_We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads_

_Oh yeah ( **Sam:** Keep talking whoa keep talking)_

_Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah ( **Sam:** I'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready)_

_With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_

_You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit_

_In Grease Lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

The four of them hopped onto the car and replicated the number.

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_You are supreme the chicks'll scream for grease lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_We'll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins_

_Oh yeah_

_We'll pound 'em in the dashboard and duel muffler twins_

_Oh yeah_

_With new pistons, plugs and shocks I could get off my rocks_

_You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon_

_Grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_You are supreme the chicks'll scream for grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_You are supreme the chicks'll scream for grease lightning_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning!!!_

Once they stopped, they immediately get off the car.

"Okay," Sam gasped. "I didn't really like Grease, but I actually enjoyed that part."

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"It's like every time we say something, a song starts," Emily says.


	5. Defying Gravity

"What do you mean?" Sam asked Emily.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Think about every situation involved a song that goes with it. Who knows what kind of things these people will do."

"Okay, Emily, don't go overboard with this," Dean begs her. "No offense, but you overthink everything."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She demanded. "I just wanna help, Dean. You, Sam, and Cas aren't the only ones that come up with genius ideas."

"Listen, you're not as experienced as us, Emily. Every time you do something, one of us has to be there to babysit you."

"I am not a child!" She cried out. "Why are y'all trying to keep me out of this?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Emily," Sam interrupted. "Cas is an angel and he's fine. Dean and I have to protect each other. With you, it's hard protecting you too."

"Then, stop it! You can't protect everyone!"

 "We just let you go on your own. Em, you need someone to look after you."

"You know what? I am tried of being your stupid little rookie. If I had known that you guys were gonna be like this, I would've never followed you."

The sun was starting to set and Emily was ready to walk away. Until Dean stops her.

 **Dean:** (spoken) _Emily, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!_

(sung) _I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you_

_Hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever!_

**Emily:** _I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy, too_

_I hope you're proud how you_

_Would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition_

**Both:** _So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy right now_

Dean walks back while Emily sits on the bench. Due to the song's control, Sam sits next to her and takes her hand.

 **Sam:** (spoken) _Emily, listen to me._

_Just say you're sorry_

(sung) _You can still be with all of us_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted_

**Emily:** (spoken) _I know_

(sung) _But I don't want it - No - I can't want it_

_Anymore_

She yanks her hand away from Sam. They both stand up and the guys listen to Emily's singing.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_

**Sam:** _Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur_

**Emily:** _I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

After she stops, the background music continues. Emily runs to Cas and says, "Cas, I want you to come with me. Think of what we could do…together."

**Emily:** _Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Castiel!_

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

**Castiel:** _If we work in tandem_

**Both:** _There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

**Emily:** _They'll never bring us down!_

(spoken) _Well? Are you coming or not?_

During a slight pause, Cas looks back at Sam and Dean. When he realizes something, he turns back to Emily.

**Castiel:** _I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this_

**Emily:** (spoken) _You too_

(sung) _I hope it brings you bliss_

**Both:** _I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend_

All of a sudden, a crowd of citizens ran towards them. Each of them were grabbing Cas, Sam, and Dean.

"What the hell?" Dean hollered. "Let us go!"

Emily runs up a building's outside staircase and yells to them, "Leave them alone! They're not the ones you want!"

"No, Emily!" Sam yells at her.

"It's me! IT'S ME!"

**Emily:** _So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately_

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_I'm defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

**Sam:**   _I hope you're happy  
_

**Citizens:** _Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!_

**Emily:** _Bring me down!_

**Citizens:** _No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've got to bring her_

**Emily:** _Ahhh!_

**Citizens:** _Down!_

 Once the song ended, Emily disappears at the top of the staircase. All of the people release the guys and walked away.

"Where's Emily?" Sam demanded. "Where did she go?"

"Oh, I know exactly where she's going," a familiar voice laughed. The three of them turn back to find the most unexpected person of all. "Gabriel?" Cas gasps.

"Remember me?"


	6. Here I Go Again

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"Easy, Sasquatch," he tells him. "You're lucky that I haven't turned you into a turtle yet."

"It was you, Gabe, wasn't it?" Dean asked him. "You were the one doing this?"

"Who else could be able to control all of this?" Gabe laughed. "It's pretty hilarious."

"What have you done, Gabriel?" Cas demanded. "Where is Emily?"

"Let me explain this. It's come to my attention that Emily is tired of being just a pretty face on your team. Let's face it. You guys practically treat her like a child. No wonder she acts like one."

"Are you saying that we treat her like she's not important?" Sam asked him. "How could she think that?"

"Emily feels like she's nothing. With Sam as the brain, Dean is the muscle, and Cas is the wildcard, Emily is just the rookie. I see it too. You guys were thinking about leaving her or have Cas watch her like a dog."

"That is not true." Sam pointed out. "She is important to us."

"Well Emily just wants attention. She wanted to be you guys. Not be like you. And so she wanted this to be all about her. That's why I created the musical universe. Pretty creative, right?"

"I gotta say that it is unique," commented Dean.

"And you still call her your friend? Emily chose power over you three disasters."

"Because she doesn't know about you," Cas explains. "And she's never been in this situation."

"Well get her out of it!" Dean growled. "She can't handle it!"

"Hey, she wanted to be you three." Gabe reminded. "I figured how she would be like if she walked in your shoes for once."

"Gabe, where is Emily?" Dean demanded.

Finally, he gave in. "She's at the community theatre. Emily wanted to make a big surprise for you three. Gotta go. Catch you later." Then, he was gone.

**Sam:** _I don't know where I'm going_

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_And the songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_And here I go again_

_Here I go again_

**Dean:** _Though I keep searching for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on 'cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

**Both:** _Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

**Sam:** _And I've made up my mind_

**Dean:** _I ain't wasting no more time_

**Castiel:** _Just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity It's just so confusing!_

_And I'm gonna hold on_

_For the rest of my days 'cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

**All:** _Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

**Cas:** _And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time!_

**Dean:** _But here I go again!_

**Sam:** _Oh, whoa, oh_

_Here I go again_

**Dean:** _Here I go, here I go_

_Here I go again_

**Cas:** _Oh yeah, yeah_

_Here I go!_

**All:** _And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

**Sam:** _And I've made up my mind_

**Dean:** _I ain't wasting no more time_

**All:** _Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone 'cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again!_

Once they stopped, Dean turns to them. "At least they knew our style for once," he smirks.

"Don't get me wrong, but I think Gabriel is doing what Emily wants." Cas realizes the truth. "She thinks that she's the one controlling the musical numbers."

"Okay, so you're telling us that Gabe is making Emily think that she has powers," Sam asked.

"Precisely yes. Emily is under the illusion of believing that she is controlling us all. Whatever she thinks of, Gabriel does it to trick her."

"Well let's find her before she gets more ideas," Dean commanded.


	7. Do You Hear the People Sing?

The three men drove to the community theatre. During the drive, something was bothering Sam. "How could Emily think that she's not important?" He asked.

"She's a girl, Sam," Dean says. "Girls get like that."

"No offense, Dean, but Gabe is right about that. We do treat her like she can't take care of herself."

"Sam is right," Cas agreed with him. "We never let her do the tasks that we perform. That's why she's doing this."

"So what?" Dean sarcastically says. "You two want to let her run away here, pointing guns at people, mistaking them for monsters, and get killed? Emily doesn't even have an FBI badge."

"Why can't we let her be a hunter?" Cas asked.

"Cas, don't get me started. We are not discussing this again. Emily is not ready to be a hunter."

"There is no hunter that I've met that has more commitment and dedication than Emily. She wants to be a hunter. The both of you never gave her a chance."

"Because she is not ready!" Dean growled at him, but calms down. "The three of us have been through much worse than she ever will. Emily is not strong enough. She is our weakest link and anybody can get to her."

"Why not now? This may be a sign of her maturity. We can't protect her forever."

"Then who the hell is gonna protect her, uh? If anything happens to Emily, I'm gonna make sure that that person gets what they deserve."

Suddenly, Dean slams on the brakes. A crowd of citizens were in the middle of the street. They were staring straight ahead like zombies and standing in place.

"What the hell?" Dean breathed.

"What's wrong with these people?" Sam asked.

"They're frozen," Cas explains. "Gabriel is doing a musical number again because of Emily. She's wanting to give us a message."

"What kind of message?" Sam asks the angel. The three of them look at the crowd. Finally they started singing.

**Chorus:** _Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

**One man:** _Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

**Women:** _Then join the fight_

_That will give you the right to be free..._

**Chorus:** _Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

**Another Woman:** _Will you give all you can give_

_So that our banner may advance?_

_Some will fall and some will live_

_Will you stand up and take your chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs_

_Will water the meadows of France!_

**Chorus:** _Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

All of a sudden, the music stops and the people began fighting. They were punching, kicking, and tackling each other right in front of Cas, Sam, and Dean.

"What the hell?!" Dean put the impala in reverse and backed away. Then, he drove off. "Are they fighting?"

"It was from Les Miserables," Cas informs them. "It was that wonderful musical Emily made me watch with her."

"You liked Les Miserables?" Sam asked him, confused by what he said. Since Emily came, both brothers have noticed how strange it is seeing Cas get so much into pop culture.

"Especially Fantine after she claims life killed the dream she dreamed," he added. "Emily was doing that number informing us that she doesn't want to be…a slave anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a big surprise


	8. Rose Tints My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish that someone would make some fanart of this chapter

Finally, they arrived at the local community theatre. There was no nobody outside since they were still fighting.

"Why is Emily even here?" Dean asked. "Why the community theatre?"

"Whatever she's doing, I don't think none of us are gonna like it," Sam sighed. "It's Emily and her mind is certainly a wonderland."

"We can trust Emily," said Cas. "She's not a child."

They walked into the theatre from the back door. Sam flashed his light all over. In the backstage, there was nothing but props and costumes left out.

Once they found themselves on the stage with the curtains close, music start playing. "Uh-oh," Dean remarked. "This doesn't sound good. What is this?"

Recognizing it, Sam says, "Dean, remember that movie about the transvestites and aliens?"

"Rocky Horror? You mean…no, this cannot be happening. Emily, cut it out! Don't you even think about it! Emily! Emily!"

The curtains open and the guys found themselves in different positions. All of them were wearing dark red corsets, black underwear, black tights, and large high heels. Each of them had white and red makeup on their faces and had matching boas over their shoulders. Under the control of the music, they replicated the famous musical number from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

**Castiel:** _It was great when it all began_

_It started when I dragged Dean out of hell_

_But then Metatron had the plan_

_To start a war between all the angels_

_Now the only thing that gives me hope_

_Is my love of a certain dope_

_Rose tints my world_

_Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain_

**Dean:** _I'm just getting way too old_

_Truly beautiful to behold_

_And somebody should be told_

_My inner demon hasn't been controlled_

_Now the only thing I've come to trust_

_Is an orgasmic rush of lust_

_Rose tints my world_

_And keeps me safe from my trouble and pain_

**Sam:** _It's beyond me_

_Help, somebody_

_I'll be good, you'll see_

_Take this dream away_

_What this, let's see_

_I feel sexy_

_What's come over me?_

_Woo! Here it comes again_

_I feel released_

_Bad times deceased_

_My confidence has increased_

_Reality is here_

_The game has been disbanded_

_My mind has been expanded_

_It's a gas that Emily's landed_

_Her lust is so sincere_

Emily appears in the same attire except for her glittery ruby corset. She had on nighttime makeup and represented Frank-N-Furter.

**Emily:** _Whatever happened to Fay Wray?_

_That delicate satin draped frame_

_As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry_

_Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same..._

_Give yourself over to absolute pleasure_

_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_

_Erotic nightmares beyond any measure_

_And sensual daydreams to treasure forever_

_Can't you just see it?_

She falls to the floor and lays there. As the music continues, she sings again.

**Emily:** _Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

Dean, Cas, and Sam joined her. They laid down on the floor next to her.

**All:** _Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

_Don't dream it - be it._

**Castiel:** _We've got to get out of this trap_

_Before this decadence saps our will_

_I've got to be strong and try to hang on_

_Or my mind may well snap_

_And my life will be lived for the thrills..._

**Emily:** _Don't dream it! Be it!_

**Sam:** _It's beyond me, help us, anybody?_

**Dean:** _God bless Lily St. Cyr..._

After a moment of silence, Emily hops up and shouts with glee.

**Emily:** _My my my_

_My my my my my_

_My my my my My my!_

_I'm a wild and an untamed thing_

_I'm a bee with a deadly sting_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping_

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing_

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone_

_Rose tint my world_

_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain!_

During her solo, Dean, Sam, and Cas pop up. They join her since they were under her control.

 **All:** _We're a wild and an untamed thing_

_We're a bee with a deadly sting_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping_

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing_

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone_

_Rose tint my world_

_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain_

**All:** _We're a wild and an untamed thing_

_We're a bee with a deadly sting_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping_

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing_

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone, gone_

_Rose tint my world_

_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain_

Suddenly, the front door opened. It was Gabe surrounded by smoke.

**Gabriel:** _Emily Stone, it's all over_

_Your mission is a failure_

_Your lifestyle's too extreme_

_I'm your new commander_

_You now are my prisoner_

_We return to Transylvania_

_Prepare the transit beam_


End file.
